Rush Sykes
Rush Sykes is the main character of this story, and the first character you see in the game. Background Raised on Eulam Island, far from the power struggles for Remnants, Rush lives a peaceful life with his sister Irina. When she is taken away by a mysterious group of soldiers, he goes after her. Rush is an affectionate young man who wears his heart on his sleeve. Nothing is more important to him than family - and thus he is dedicated to taking care of his sister, Irina. Rush can learn any skill available in the game, apart from the race or character specific ones. Combat Arts are learned by using the weapons, for the other ones you have to find special items. He gets the first skill of the art and you can learn the other ones by using the art. The following special items are available: * Evocations - Azure Orb - reward for the quest The Broken Seal * Explosives - Explosive Formula - Union of the Golden Chalice task 38 - Obtain Dragon Egg x3 * Herbs - Herb Formula - automatic * Hexes - Amber Orb - reward for the quest Baaluk's Witch * Invocations - Alizarin Orb - automatic (from Pagus) * Lotions - Lotion Formula - Union of the Golden Chalice task 3 - Kill Crab x7 * Potions - Potion Formula - Union of the Golden Chalice task 50 - Obtain Warrior's Broadsword * Psionics - Amethyst Orb - reward for the quest Seeker of the Ancient Path * Remedies - Jade Orb - reward for the quest The Secret Letter * Shards - Shard Formula - bought during quest History's Boundary * Traps - Trap Formula - reward for the quest The Gates of Deceit and Sword of the Dead * Wards - Alabaster Orb - reward for the quest The Fallen He also gets unique skills during the story: * Omnistrike (Unique Art) - at the beginning * Talisman's Gift (Conjuration) - after about half the game (XBOX) / 1/4 of the storyline (PC) * Cyclops (Summon) - after about half the game (while fighting The Gates of Hell) |} Weapons & Accessories Rush can use all weapons and accessories, again apart from the race or character specific ones. *''"C'mon, let's kick some A...!"'' (when leading an attack) *''"Irina...."'' (When KOed) *''"How d'ya like that?"'' (When completing a finishing strike) *''"I'm right behind ya!" (When following up another union member's perfect offense) *"Sweet!"'' (when a stat is increased) *''"The winner's the one who strikes first, yeah?" (at the beginning or during the battle) *"Yeah! Everybody's getting hyped!"'' (At the beginning of a turn) *''"Watch yourself this time, okay?"'' (when reviving a fallen unit) *''"Gotta suck it up and stop these guys"'' (when deadlocked after he already acted, or raidlocked) *''"Wanna play??"'' (when deadlocked after he already acted) *''"Better hit harder than that!" (While performing a counter) *"No chance!"'' (When dodging or blocking an attack) *''"Ugh, what are you doing?!"'' (When a party member hits weaker than usual) *''"You OK?"'' (When a party member takes a critical hit) *''"Ha ha! Sweet!"'' (When a party member terminates a union) *''"Smash them from the sides!"'' (While performing a flank attack) *''"Guys, they're to the sides! Get ready!"'' (When Flanked) *''"Hey! Look what I got!"'' (When a new art is learnt in the middle of a fight) *''"Check this out!"'' (When using combat arts) *''"This one's gonna knock you into next week!"'' (When using Omnistrike, Cyclops or Arcana) *''"Cyclops!"'' (When summoning Cyclops) *''"Crap, they caught us with our pants down!"(When Rear Assaulted) *"Crap, they got us from behind!"(When Rear Assaulted) *"Damn it..."'' (When terminated) *"Wait, somebody took me out?" (When revived from another unit) *''"EMMY!"'' (If she is killed during battle) *"IRINA!" (If she is killed during battle) *"BLOCTER!" (If he is killed during battle) *"You losers aren't even a challenge!" (When engaging a weaker union) *"These things aren't even worth fighting!" (When engaging a weaker union) *''"Impressive, hah?"'' (When checking his stats) *"Come on out!" '' (When activating a harvest point) *"''All right! Awesome!" '' (When a loop chance is successful) *"''Okay, later."'' (When done harvesting) *"''Let's do this!" (When engaging a battle on the map preemptively) *''"Damn!"'' (When ambushed) *''"(whining) How many more guys are there?!" (When reinforcements show up) *"They just keep coming!" (when enemies are reinforced) *"Come on let's run them down!"'' (While performing a flank attack) *''"Come on! We caught them with their pants down!"'' (While performing a rear assault) *''"Thanks!"'' (When being healed) *''"We're counting on you!"'' (When healing another unit) *''"Oh Woah!"'' (When summoning Cyclops) *''"Cyclops!"'' (When summoning Cyclops) *''"There's still more of these guys?!"'' (when fighting linked units and/or reinforcements arrive) *''"More of them? This is fair!"'' (when fighting linked units and/or reinforcements arrive) *''"Ugh! Everywhere we go, slime like you are creeping around!"'' (During battle against multiple rare unions:DLC:) *''"Huh? They're flanking us?"'' (when union is flanked) *''"Now you face me"'' (When he's the only one alive in the union) *'"Come on, guys. Let's get aggressive!" (When your morale is down and you're out numbered) *"We're down, but not out!" (When several ally unions fall and Rush is hit hard) |} Image:Rush Sykes Artwork.jpg Image:Rush.jpg Image:Rush Sykes Artwork 2.jpg Image:Rush.png wpr0811TLR_A0002.jpg 1178841634 (1).jpg|Rush and Irina artwork. Rush Troop.jpg|Rush and his troops. thlapc015.jpg wall015_1600.jpg the_last_remnant_58.jpg Rush & Irina 2.jpg|Rush and Irina at Eulam Island. l9-12.jpg Rush & David.jpg|Rush introducing himself to Lord David Nassau. Rush & Pagus.jpg|Rush and Pagus. Rush Pendant.jpg|Rush looking at something while his pendant is glowing. Rush & Irina 3.jpg Rush & Irina 1.jpg TLR_Ending_Rush.jpg TLR_Rush.jpg |}